


Enablers

by WildKitte



Series: gifts [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Festivals, First Kiss, Kissing Booths, M/M, Pining, set during timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/pseuds/WildKitte
Summary: This was a very bad idea.Iruka knew this, and yet here he was, in the line to plant a smooch on Hatake Kakashi who was manning a kissing booth, looking very bored next to Anko who was, in turn, clearly having the time of her life.





	Enablers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adelaida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelaida/gifts).



> Thank you my dearest Ola for this excellent prompt. I've been rewatching Naruto almost every day for two weeks and I'm slowly losing my mind and also my soul.  
> I guess this Naruto phase will never end.

 

This was a very bad idea.

Iruka knew this, and yet here he was, in the line to plant a smooch on Hatake Kakashi who was manning a kissing booth, looking very bored next to Anko who was, in turn, clearly having the time of her life.

Overall the festival had been fun and relaxing - the summer night was warm but not too hot, the festival street was lively, civilians and shinobi alike mingling in the streets. Even the ANBU guards lurking looked relaxed as children occasionally brought them candied apples and drinks, cheering as the masked figures snatched their offerings and then melted back in the shadows with the offerings.

 

Genma was to blame for this, as always - for the kissing booth _and_ Iruka being in the line at this very moment. Honestly, he had thought it was a joke, when Genma had suggested kissing booth in the mission room, surely Kakashi was not going to agree. And yet, here he was; Iruka swallowed as the line in front of him got shorter and shorter. Kakashi was popular; not only was he raising money for the orphanage but there was a certain thrill in getting a kiss from the infamous and mysterious Sharingan no Kakashi. He didn’t date, probably simply because he did not have time in between all his missions, and because jounin were never quite right in the head, especially genius shinobi like him. Who would pass on the opportunity?

 

So what if Iruka’s embarrassing crush on him never really went away and only grew stronger the more they spent time together, especially now that Kakashi seemed to be set on keeping him company while Naruto was gone, off somewhere training with Jiraiya – taking him to dinners and teasing him at every chance in that charming, slightly boyish way of his. So what if that was the reason he was in the line, his hands clammy with nerves and knees shaking a little. So what if Genma was an awful friend, enabling him like this. One more person, and it was his turn.

 

He watched Kakashi, who grabbed the lucky lady in the line, who had barely had time to sit down across him, by the chin like some sort of Icha Icha protagonist, and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek. Iruka felt the shiver that ran down her spine as if it was his own body. Kakashi was so handsome like this, clad in a yukata and his regulation shirt with the mask, his hands bare without his signature gloves... By the gods, this was a really bad idea - and then it was his turn.

 

“Hello, Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi smiled underneath the mask and Iruka tried to smile back but his face was stiff, the nervousness like a heavy veil on his skin. Anko grinned and held out her hand for the money - Iruka felt self-conscious as he handed over the crumpled bills. _I’m doing this for the orphanage_ , he told himself, albeit a little weakly, and hoped he would seem non-chalant on the outside. He knew Anko could see right through him, and if she did, then Kakashi would too. This was a bad idea. He shouldn’t have done this. The butterflies in his stomach turned into a storm of fluttering moths.

 

Kakashi cleared his throat and with a bright, burning blush rising on his cheeks, Iruka turned to him.

“Now then, sensei,” Kakashi said, as Iruka sat down, forcing his hands to stay still on the tabletop. Kakashi lifted Iruka’s chin with his fingertip like he had with the previous kunoichi, and then leaned forward.

 

In hindsight, nothing could have prepared Iruka for this.

 

Everything inside him froze in that second - the nearness, Kakashi’s breath tickling his mouth as instead of cheek, like Iruka had expected, he went for Iruka’s mouth instead and then

 

fabric

 

and lips.

 

A kiss.

 

Iruka’s heartbeat was so loud in his ears he felt a little woozy and he blamed the light-headedness for his response to lean closer and press back against Kakashi’s clothed lips, his heart skipping as the dampness of his mouth seeped through the fabric and oh, how he longed to taste his mouth for real, explore the wetness, feel Kakashi’s tongue gliding against his... Finally, after what felt both like an eternity and just a blink of an eye, Kakashi leaned back, just a breath. Iruka shook all over, his mouth still parted and he couldn’t stop staring at Kakashi who had a mischievous glint in his visible eye, and Iruka knew his face was positively on fire.

 

Kakashi turned to Anko.

“I’m closing the booth for tonight,” he said, and then turned back to Iruka, now clearly grinning:

“You’re coming with me.”

 

 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and comment if you like :'3
> 
> twitter [@wildkitte](https://twitter.com/wildkitte)  
> tumblr [@wildkittewrites](http://wildkittewrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
